


Miraculously Mine

by Amber96Anime, Cryptic_Fox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, OC as Marinette, Thought it was a good idea - we'll see, Using languages I don't understand, author has no idea what she's doing, i don't speak french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: What kind of chaos will ensue, when Marinette Dupain-Cheng (the future Ladybug) inherits the memories of a past life?





	Miraculously Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my works before, or you know me at all, you already know which word NOT to use in the comment section. Thank You~ (^-^)

 

 _I expected to die._  

Due to the circumstances, it was a given and I was somewhat counting on it.... except that I didn't just die, it didn't just end like I was expecting it to. No. Instead, what ended up happening to me, was rather quite shocking and in no way was I looking forward to what was to come in the foreseeable future. I never quite believed in the whole 'Second Life' slash 'Reincarnation' bullcrap that got spewed constantly by spiritualists and the like. Yet here I am: waking up to discover that not only am I in a body that is not my own, I am in a completely different universe altogether - A world that I know all the in's and out's of, all the people living within it and the rules that govern it. 

 _It should've been a relief, right?_  

 _I should be more grateful, right?_  

 _Things could've turned out even worse, right?_  

Perhaps the answer to all those questions is in fact 'Yes' and that I should take comfort and solace, in the idea that I am getting a second chance at life, an opportunity to reinvent myself into whatever image I desire.  _Only.... it's not that simple is it? It's NEVER that simple_. Bad enough I got 'miraculously' transported into an alternate dimension.... but what's even worse, is the fact that in this particular dimension, I'm doomed to live out a predestined course of action. 

 _I am fated to become the next Ladybug._  

 

 **+++**  

Memories that should've ceased to exist upon death reared its ugly head and being seven years old, there is nothing more traumatic than suddenly remembering the horrific end of a past life. Marinette's eyes burned as hot tears cascaded down her face, taking in short quick breaths because it's hard to breathe, the world blurring into a kaleidoscope of distorted images and colors, not realizing she's trembling on the ground until she feels careful hands sitting her back up. Their concerned voices are garbled gibberish to her ears and it takes a long moment for her brain to compute the fact they aren't speaking gibberish at all, they're speaking another language entirely - one that's both foreign and familiar at the same time. 

_How is that possible? I don't understand...._

 

"ESt ce que ça va?" 

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" 

"Marinette pouvez-vous m'entendre chérie?" 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" 

"Vous sentez-vous malade?" 

"Marinette??!!" 

"Marinette??!!" 

"Quelqu'un appelle ses parents!"

Screwing her eyes shut, whimpering as she curled in on herself, her thoughts running amok as she tried to make sense of the world again.  _Marinette? Who are these people? What are they saying? Who are they talking to? Me? That's not my name.... my name isn't Marinette, it's----_ as she searched for her proper name another memory flashed in her mind and it was then that it finally clicked.  _Amber_.  _That was my name, before I died, but now.... but now...._

 

**Your Name Is Marinette Now.**

 

She didn't know where that voice came from but she didn't like it, so she shook her head in defiance, knowing it was true yet not wanting to admit it or accept it just yet. There was no way in hell that this was real right? She wasn't Marinette, she COULDN'T be. Marinette is the name of a fictional character from a French cartoon---anime---whatever!! She was an animated figure of someone else's imagination!!! It wasn't real, it can't be real, it's impossible!!!! 

 

**But It Is.**

 

That same voice spoke again and that only made Marinette freak out all the more.... she wanted to go back, she wanted things to be normal, she wanted everything to make sense again... she wanted... she wanted... she wanted her mother and father. Mom and Dad.  _Where are they?_  She misses them! She wants them! NOW!!! "Mama. Papa!!!"

At this point, there was someone sitting on the ground with her ( _when did that happen?_  she wondered) cradling her against their form. Perfume registered to her senses despite her state of hysteria - A woman - there was a woman holding her, hushing and cooing and rocking, a hand stroking through her hair, murmuring things that made no sense at all.  _French_. Everyone in the Miraculous Ladybug Universe spoke French except her, she didn't understand French, Amber never knew any French!!! And yet--- "Where are my parents? Je veux mes parents. Où sont-elles? please, please, S'il vous plaît!!!" the words just naturally poured out of her mouth, as if her speaking French was her first language instead of English. 

 

**French is your first language in this universe.**

 

 _SHUT UP!!!_  she cried in her head,  _Go Away!!! I don't want to hear it, leave me alone!!!_

"C'est bon" the woman holding her continued to whisper to her, "Ça va aller" and the more Marinette focused on the words (same as when she tried to remember her real name) the five years worth of learning to talk, read and write in French came back to her and suddenly the garbled gibberish made as much sense to her as if they were being spoken in plain English. And that.... that was more of a relief than Marinette would care to admit at the moment, since she was still very much disoriented from the unexpected onslaught, that is remembering a past life. 

"I promise, your parents on on their way right now. They'll be here soon Marinette, it's okay. Shhh. It'll be alright sweetie, just breathe okay? I've got you. Mama and Papa will be here as fast as they can.... you'll be okay honey" Somehow, the prospect of being able to finally understand what's being said was enough of a grounding point for Marinette to finally calm down a bit. 

No matter what she was remembering, the fact remains that right here and now, she was just a seven year old girl attending école maternelle -  _not the 27 year old woman who died tragically in a hail of gunfire_  - she was in no immediate danger, she was safe. Still, there was no way that she was going to completely relax until she saw at least one face she could immediately recognize without thinking twice. That's what she needed right now. Something familiar in this other world.

 

**+++**

A few minutes later, the door opened and a familiar pair of voices called out to her, worry and concern laced into both tones "Marinette!!!" in an instant she knew - It was her parents, or rather, Marinette's parents. Still, the faces of Tom and Sabine were ones she recognised both as Amber and as Marinette -  _they were safe, good and loving people_  - even if she wasn't really THEIR daughter and they didn't REALLY love her, as her own parents did when she was alive.... but still... it was something and she wasn't about to refute it.  

She felt the shift as the woman (whom she is now assuming, to of been one of her kindergarten teachers) handed her over to her 'parents' and Marinette instantly felt the warmth and calm that came from being cradled in your father's arms. Memories of Amber's father flashed in her mind, of his blonde hair and amber eyes, his kind smile, his strong arms and stubborn ways.... the sound of his laugh and the look on his face whenever he saw either her or her mother.... and it caused her heart to ache painfully....  _I miss him, I miss him so damn much it hurts!!!_   A fresh set of tears pricked at her eyes but instead of bottling it up like she'd of normally done, in her past life, she let them out with another sob, small hands clutching Tom's shirt with all the strength a seven year old possessed.  _It's okay right?_  After all, she's only a kid right now, so it's okay to do this.  _The adults will probably chalk it down to being a breakdown, thinking it was because she missed her parents or something_   _like that_. Completely normal for a girl her current age. 

 _If they knew I wasn't really theirs.... would they still love me? Would they still care, as the seven years worth of Mari-Memories implied?_ The new, childish part of her desperately hoped so.

 

**They Are Your Parents And They Love You. Don't Doubt Them.**

 

This time when the voice spoke, Marinette just internally grumbled at it. Now that her 'parents' were here, she'd calmed down significantly enough to not give a damn about what this mystery voice was, where it was coming from or why she was the only one hearing it. Right now, that wasn't what was important; all that matters is getting into her new role in this world. Now that... that was going to be a challenge, especially considering how strange it is being called by a name that wasn't her own - but she knew that insisting "Marinette" wasn't REALLY her name would not go over well with the adults. They wouldn't believe her, they wouldn't understand. She had to keep up the act, she had to play her part.  _For now_. 

 

**+++**

Tom and Sabine brought Marinette home and kept her there for the rest of the day. Both of them were obviously concerned by this sudden freak-out but neither voiced it or questioned her about it (which she was eternally grateful for, because she had no intention of answering them) instead, once they'd gotten her to calm back down again, they put on a movie and snuggled into the couch with all the pillows and blankets in the house and all the treats they could fit onto the coffee table. Marinette wasn't focused on the movie however, she was too busy taking in the atmosphere: warm and welcoming and quiet. The air smelled of pastries and freshly baked cookies, of Sabine's perfume and Tom's cologne; the couch was comfortable and the pillows were plush, blankets comforting as they wrapped around her like a butterflies cocoon. The buttery chocolate filled croissants melted in her mouth as she eagerly scarfed it down, and for the first time since awakening her Amber-Memories she felt totally at peace.... as if somehow.... everything was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> "ESt ce que ça va?" - Are you okay?   
> "Qu'est-il arrivé?" - What happened?   
> "Marinette pouvez-vous m'entendre chérie?" - Marinette can you hear me sweetie?   
> "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" - What's wrong?   
> "Vous sentez-vous malade?" - Do you feel sick?   
> "Quelqu'un appelle ses parents!" - Someone call her parents!   
> "Je veux mes parents. Où sont-elles?" - I want my parents. Where are they?   
> "S'il vous plaît" - Please   
> "C'est bon" - It's ok  
> "Ça va aller" - You'll be okay  
> école maternelle (AKA Kindergarten in American Terms)


End file.
